


Passion

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Art, F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: It had to happen. Snape finally kisses Granger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).




End file.
